YOTTA
YOTTA (aka Studio Yotta) is a freelance animation crew that at first only specialised in animation assistance/clean-up, and has provided this service for Starbarians, having helped out with "Episode 1.5" and "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)". They now serve as an online-based studio providing animation services for projects such as Lab Zero Games' Skullgirls and Indivisible, Egoraptor/Ninja Sex Party's Starbomb, Sega's Sonic Mania, Double Fine's Full Throttle Remastered and Cartoon Network's OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Freelancing animators that have worked with YOTTA include Ismael Bergara, Vivienne "VivziePop" Medrano, Joshua "Zeurel" Palmer, Corey McDaniel and Ted Wilson, Sven Stoffels, Patrick Stannard, Sandra D. Rivas, Carlos and Nicolas Ortega, Ed Skudder and Lynn Wang, and many more. Harry Partridge also occasionally works with YOTTA when he has spare time off his own personal projects. Overview YOTTA was formed in the summer of 2012 (specifically 19 July 2012),Twitter: Today marks the 5th anniversary of Yotta! ... primarily offering animation assistance (which includes in-betweens, breakdowns, cleanup, and colour/shading). They are also open to provide complete animation on commission.YOTTA Tumblr: YOTTA Animation Crew | About Us The studio was formed by Jake Ganz, an artist and animator from Redmond, Washington (now located in Vancouver, Washington since mid-2017https://studioyotta.com/#contact-us). It originally began as a blog entry on Newgrounds,Newgrounds blog post: Interested in animation assistant services? Check this out. before Ganz decided that creating an update blog and a Twitter account would be a great way to improve and expand. The service is so named because Yotta is the largest unit prefix in the International System of Units, representing the number septillion (1024, or 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000). Ganz utilized this name for "many reasons". Relation to Starbarians On 17 November 2012, Harry Partridge called out to animators, requesting those who were interested in helping out in doing paid work on the next Starbarians episode to join YOTTA.Twitter message: Animators! Interested in doing... Necessary qualifications included:YOTTA Tumblr post: YOTTA Animation Crew | Interested in working on some of our current... The application process ended on 24 November.Twitter message: Starbarians/Hellbenders project...YOTTA Tumblr post: YOTTA Animation Crew | Starbarians/Hellbenders project recruitment complete! The service helped out with animation assistance for "Episode 1.5" and "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)". Members The following is a list of the members who have been credited with animation assistance on Starbarians. These are also the founding members of YOTTA. Cal Moray Cal Moray provided animation assistance for "Episode 1.5"YOTTA Tumblr post: YOTTA Animation Crew | Starbarians 1.5 is out! We cranked this one out... and "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)".YOTTA official website: Studio Yotta information Jake Ganz Jake Ganz is an animator who started YOTTA in the summer of 2012. He provided animation assistance for "Episode 1.5"; one of the shots he worked on was Trinosaur acting in surprise upon realizing the Starbarians were after his bounty. He also worked on "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)". Ganz has both a Tumblr'Tumblr': GIGABOSU and a Twitter account.Twitter: Jake Ganz (jakeganz) on Twitter Joel Cheetham Joel Cheetham provided animation assistance for "Episode 1.5". He is acknowledged with working on "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)" in the episode's credits, but YOTTA's official website does not say he worked on the project. Under the name Joel C, he also directed the animated video for Starbomb's "It's Dangerous To Go Alone", which parodies the 1986 video game The Legend of Zelda (and features locations from Grand Theft Auto III and Resident Evil 2).YouTube: BEST Zelda Rap EVER!! ANIMATED MUSIC VIDEO by Joel C - Starbomb Cheetham also goes by the username "lenkobiscuit", as seen on his Tumblr,Tumblr: LENKO'S SECRET STASH deviantART,deviantART: lenkobiscuit on deviantART and YouTube'YouTube': lenkobiscuit accounts, and formerly on his old Twitter account.Twitter: joel c (lenkobiscuit) on Twitter As Joel C, his current Twitter account goes by the username "lenkalamari".Twitter: joel c (lenkalamari) on Twitter Audrey Kare Audrey Kare provided animation assistance for "Episode 1.5" and "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)". She has a Tumblr account where she uploads her art'Tumblr': the doctor is out and also has a Twitter account.Twitter: Audrey Kare | オードリー (AudioErf) on Twitter Chris Ko Chris Ko provided animation assistance for "Episode 1.5" but did not work on later episodes. He has a Tumblr account where he uploads his own artwork.Tumblr: Junk Brandon Clark Brandon Clark provided animation assistance for "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)". He founded YOTTA alongside Ganz and the staff credits on YOTTA's official website list him as the Lead Animator of the core team. References External links * Official website * YOTTA (StudioYotta) on Twitter Category:Credits